deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Glimmer vs Sunset Shimmer
Description They are both former villains influenced to the side of good by Twilight Sparkle, eventually becoming sort of an apprentice, but which one is more powerful? Lets find out! Interlude Ultimate:Twilight Sparkle is the princess of friendship, constantly influencing evil beings to the side of good and these two are prime examples of that. Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer. Today ,I will analyze both unicorn's abilities and put them against each other to find out who would win in a death battle! Starlight Glimmer (Theultimatelifeform) Ultimate:Cutie Marks...magical tattoos that appear in equestria to symbolize one's natural talents, like magic, party throwing or sun powers...however,one pony did not like these extraordinary symbols..and that one pony is Starlight Glimmer. "All adventures are equal to all other adventures. That’s why they’re special." Ultimate:As a filly, Starlight had a friend named Sunburst. Sunburst was her best friend and would always help her out when things went wrong . However, when Sunburst got his cutie mark,he made way for canterlot, leaving Starlight alone and angry. Many years later, she started a town simply called...our town...huh. Anyway, she used a 'staff' called the staff of sameness, which is a relatively lame title. However, the power the staff had was not the staff's power itself, but her own. Ultimate:Everything went fine for Starlight until the mane six came and caused everything to go to hell for her, causing her to be bitter and hold a grudge against Twilight Sparkle. After a boat load of time warping and reality travelling, Starlight was stopped and was coaxed back to the light, becoming twilight's pupil. Ultimate:Despite Starlight not training under Celestia, training that caused Twilight to be very good at magic, Starlight has the potential to be even more powerful than Twilight herself, as Twilight stated that starlight has surpassed her.She has the power of teleportation, self levitation, can fire projectile blasts, has a wide scale of space and time manipulation, can freeze people in place and can even take away unique attributes. Ultimate:She can project forcefields and has even been stated to have more magical ability than twilight, who,mind you, is the current element of magic and one of the most powerful magic users in equestria.She's powerful enough to contend and even overpower Twilight, fast enough to dodge energy blasts, has city level durability and potentially above mountain attack potency. Ultimate:She's smart enough to outsmart Twilight, who has genius intellect, several times, mastered a spell that the most powerful wizard in equestria, Starswirl, never fully mastered in his lifetime in only a few weeks and has no true weaknesses.Simply put, Starlight is a magical juggernaut on the field and a genius rivaling and potentially surpassing that of Twilight. Starlight has the potential to collapse reality itself, so Twilight took her under her wing to prevent that. Starlight is simply one of, if not the, strongest unicorns in the MLP series. "In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie. Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friend." Sunset Shimmer (UTF) UTF: Similarly to Twilight, Sunset Shimmer was once the ace student of Princess Celestia. However, unlike our princess of friendship, Sunset was VERY ambitious and didn't care about friendship at all. She even went as far as to insult her fellow schoolmates. Ultimate: When Princess Celestia brought her to see a certain mirror... for some unexplained reason, she saw herself as a all powerful alicorn who ruled over Equestria. Whether this mirror tells the future or shows a pony's true self, we do not know. But what we do know, is that it is actually a portal that opens to another dimension every thirty moon. UTF: After she was caught by Princess Celestia herself for trying to find out more about the mirror in the forbidden part of the library, Sunset Shimmer knocked out her two guards, and flee into the mirror. Sunset Shimmer: Well, well, now this is an interesting development... Ultimate: There, she found herself as a human, which she took surprisingly well. Now, what could she possibly do there? There's no magic there, so don't expect her to become ruler anytime soon. Instead, she had the most brilliant plan ever: to study in the high school!- wait, what? UTF: Yeah, it's pretty stupid if you think about it. But there, she somehow was able to formulate a plan to go back to Equestria and steal Twilight's element of harmony. This led to the abomination of a movie known as Equestria Girls. Now, the movie is fine and all, but it gave us FLASH. FU*KING. SENTRY. MOTHERF- Ultimate: Alright, calm down there, UTF. I'll take it from here. Sunset's plan eventually failed, and after she tasted the rainbow. Then, the shortest reformation in history happened and Sunset is now on the good side. UTF: Sunset Shimmer has more than just an average unicorn's magic. Her known spells include teleportation, telekinesis, a growth spell, and even a transformation where she pony up. This form is achieved when she plays music-no wait, it's because she shows her true self-no wait, it's because-you know what? Screw it. The reason why they pony up changes every new Equestria Girls movie so it's redundant to explain why. Either way, she gains levitation in this form... and that's appearently it. But, with Twilight's device, she is able to harass the magic of friendship and achieve another transformation called Daydream Shimmer. Ultimate: In this form, she is able to heal rips in universes, beat Midnight Sparkle, who destroyed a stone statue in a single blast and... wait, that's it? Really? Okay then. Even without this form, she raced and beat Shadowbolts in the motocross event in the Friendship Games while the game was interrupted by plant monsters, presumably from the Everfree Forest in the pony world. Sunset Shimmer: Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way, just like someone once did for me. Death Battle! Exploring the foreign castle, Starlight Glimmer came across a huge mirror in a room. She closely took a few steps closer to it, before closer inspection. But before she could not much, an amber-colored pony started to move out from the mirror. Starlight jumped backwards and took a fighting stance. Sunset: Twilight!? I need your hel- Before she could finish her sentence, a beam of magic struck her, sending her flying towards the crystal walls. Starlight: I don't know who you are, but if you're looking for Twilight, you're probably up to no good. Sunset stood up seconds later. Sunset: Now listen to me, the fate of Equestria is at stake. Now, please, move aside and I won't pursue you for hitting me. Starlight: Over my dead body. Sunset: If that's what you want. Fight! Starlight's horn briefly lit up prior to firing several magic blasts at Sunset, who teleported away. Using her magic, Sunset fling Starlight through a the wall. She fellowed it up with her own magic blast. Starlight barely dodges and runs off, with Sunset on her trail. Starlight ran into another room and hid beside the door. Inside of seeing her opponent running into the room, a beam of magic hit a pot of plant in the room, which made it grew hundred times it's size and trapped Starlight in the room with it's vines. As Sunset approached her, she froze her in place before she quickly destroyed the vines. Using her hind legs, Starlight gave Sunset a hard kick which sent her flying out of the castle. As Sunset crashed into the ground, a lot of smoke was generated. Starlight levitated herself towards Sunset's crash site, slowly clapping. Starlight: I have to admit, your magic is pretty extraordinary. A beam of magic came from the smoke, which Starlight deflected by projecting a barrier. Starlight: But mine is better. As the smoke cleared up, Starlight noticed the pony was gone. She quickly dropped her barrier as she rushed to seek out any trails of the amber-colored pony. Suddenly, Starlight was levitated by Sunset's magic and was slammed into the ground several times before throwing her into a house. Sunset: You were saying? In the house, Starlight quickly stood up and looked at her surrounding to look for Sunset. Instead, she saw another, much more familiar pony. Starlight: Sunburst? Sunburst: Starlight? A few moments later, Sunset teleported in the house. Starlight: Sunburst, out. Now. With that, Sunburst ran out of the house, slightly confused, and left the two unicorns in the house. The two stared at each other before Sunset made another move. She fired several blasts, which Starlight dodged by levitating herself. Sunset quickly teleported herself on top of the house and charged up a magic blast. With gravity on her side, the charged magic blast hit the house, leaving a crater. Sunset quickly dropped to the ground, thinking her opponent has been destroyed. However, this quickly turned out to be false, as a forcefield was seen, with Starlight being safely inside. Sunset: Seriously? Alright, that's it. No more nice pony. Sunset used her magic and levitated a circular device, which she threw at the ground. This caused a huge glow, which caused Starlight to shield her eyes with her hoofs. When the glow died down, Starlight looked up and saw the form known as Daydream Shimmer. Starlight immediately fired a beam of magic at Sunset, who in turned fired her own beam, causing the two to struggle to overwhelm each other. Eventually, Sunset was able to overwhelm Starlight, and hit her. The blast was powerful and left Starlight's coat to be slightly burnt. As Sunset charged up another to end the battle. Starlight: Looks like I only have one way out of this. Starlight's horn lit up as Sunset was done charging her blast. As she fired the blast, Starlight disappeared in a bright flash. When Starlight opened her eyes again, she found herself in front of a filly Sunset. Starlight: Sorry about this. Starlight levitated the filly Sunset and fired a huge magic blast, ending the life of the amber-colored filly KO! Starlight appeared in her own time, however, instead of the peaceful Crystal Empire, it was a land of nothingness. Starlight: ...Shit, how did I buck up time this time? Results Ultimate:Uh...well, UTF had to leave so...who's gonna do this wi- Rainbow Dash:AW YEAH, THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! Ultimate:..How did yo- Rainbow Dash:I walked into the studio as UTF left. Pretty Cool, huh? Ultimate:...Ok then.*clears throat* While Sunset had the advantage in raw power and experience, as well as being able to stop Midnight Sparkle, Sunset didn't actually Beat Midnight Sparkle, so that will not come into play. Ultimate:However, despite these advantages, Starlight won it through her intelligence, magic capability and speed, being able to outsmart and overpower twilight on several occasions. And keep in mind that with added power, Twilight was able to overpower Tirek, who had the power of most of equestria's ponies as well as Discord's, placing him above mountain. Rainbow Dash:YEAH! Even Twilight herself said Starlight surpassed her in magic power. Ultimate:And perfect a spell that Starswirl, the most famous and powerful wizard in Equestrian History, could not in his entire lifetime, in a few weeks. She was able to basically make several universes with her time travelling and is a very manipulative person. Rainbow Dash:Yeah,That Daydream shimmer? It's not even Sunset's strongest form! Ultimate:That is right, Demon Sunset is her strongest form, but it requires the element of magic, which is in the tree of harmony deep in the everfree forest at the moment, making it both inaccessible and nearly impossible to find, thus keeping Demon Sunset out of the equation. Rainbow Dash:And Despite Sunset being able to beat the Dazzlings, she only did it with help from the Rainbooms, while Starlight did all the stuff she did on her own! Ultimate:Sunset's best feats were not achieved on her own, but with teamwork, while Starlight's time warping and alternate timeline making, not to mention the perfection of said spell, were on her own. She was able to run an entire town on her own and contend with, outsmart and overpower twilight on her own. So in all fairness, Starlight wins in a hard struggle, but eventually comes out on top due to being able to travel through time. Rainbow Dash: SUNSET PONYRUPT BEFORE STARLIGHT! Category:UTF Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Magic Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card